Mä lupaan että se on totta!
by francyjani
Summary: Luffy yrittää näyttää Usopille että heidän opettajansa Mihawk ja Shanks seurustelevat.
1. Chapter 1

''Luffy oletko sä varma tästä?'' Usopp kysyi samalla kun hän ja Luffy piileskelivät tolpan takana ja tuijottivat opettajanhuoneen ovea, ''Tottakai mä olen! Silloin kun Shanks ja Mihawk tulevat tosta ovesta niin ne pitää käsistä kiinni!'' Luffy tokaisi varmalla äänensävyllä, ''Noh jos sanot niin...'' Usopp vastasi ja huokaisi. Hetken päästä ovesta astui ulos Mihawk, heidän biologian ja maantiedon opettaja, mutta Shanksia ei näkynyt, ''Luffy ei Shanks tullut sieltä!'' Usopp huomautti, ''No höh, mä olen silti aivan varma että ne on yhdessä! Mä olen nähnyt kun ne kävelee samaa matkaa kotiin!'' Luffy vastasi, ''No varmaankin kun ne on naapureita!'' Usopp huomautti. ''Mitä ihmettä te kaksi kykitte täällä?'' kuului tuttu ääni poikien takaa ja he kääntyivät, ''Ai hei Sanji, yritin todistaa Usoppille että Mihawk ja Shanks ovat yhdessä!'' Luffy vastasi, blondi poika katsoi heitä epäuskoisesti, ''Et voi olla tosissasi.'' hän sanoi, ''No olen olen!'' Luffy vastasi, ''No olit tai et, miksette ole ruokalassa? Ruokailu alkoi viisi minuuttia sitten.'' Sanji sanoi, kuullessaan sanan ruoka Luffy ryntäsi ruokalaan niin nopeasti kuin jaloistaan pääsi, poika rakasti ruokaa yli kaiken ja menisi sen kanssa varmasti naimisiin jos pytsyisi, ''No mitä itse teet vielä täällä sitten?'' Usopp kysyi, ''Olen etsimässä marimoa.'', Sanji vastasi tarkoittaen Zoroa, ''Aaaivan...'' Usopp vastasi ja lähti kohti ruokalaa ja Sanji jatkoi omaa matkaansa. Shanks tuli ulos opettajanhuoneesta ja suukotti Mihawikin poskea joka seisoi vielä oven vieressä, ''Heei~'' punapää tervehti iloisesti, ''Tervehdys. Tiesitkös että sillä Luffy pojalla on aavistus meistä ja he luulevat että asumme toistemme naapurissa.'' Mihawk vastasi, ''Oh vai on asia niin~? No sittempähän luulevat~ Vuokraammeko tänään jonkun kivan elokuvan~?'' Shanks kysyi, ''Vuokrataan vaan, sinä saat valita tällä kertaa.'' Mihawk vastasi ja he molemmat lähtivät myös ruokalaan syömään.


	2. Chapter 2

Oli kulunut reilu viikko siitä kun Luffy oli yrittänyt vakuuttaa Usoppille että Shanks ja Mihawk seurustelisivat mutta huonoin tuloksin.

Oli perjantai iltta ja Shanks oli juuri tullut ulos baarista koska Mihawk oli tullut hakemaan kännissä olevaa poikaystäväänsä kotiin, ''Heeeey Mihaawk~'' Shanks huitoi kännisenä ja hiippaili Mihawikin luo melkeen kaatuen tämän käsivarsille. ''Shanks olet todella kännissä taas... Kadut tätä huomenna kunhan heräät.'' Mihawk vain totesi ja alkoi taluttamaan herraa autolle päin, ''Eeei enkä! Äläkä ole noin kärttyinen taas! Yrittäisit pitää hauskaa edes kerran~!'' Punapää totesi ennen kuin nojautui eteenpäin ja suuteli miestä.

Samaan aikaan Luffy ja Usopp olivat kävelemässä kotiin päin ja pysähtyivät kun näkivät opettajansa, ''Kato nyt Usopp, mä sanoin! Mä sanoin että ne seurustelee!'' poika totesi kovaan ääneen ja osoitti kahta miestä päin jotka eivät kiinnittäneet mitään huomiota poikiin. ''Okei myönnän, olit oikeassa... Mutta mennään nyt kotiin mä jäädyn tänne!'' Usopp tokaisi ja alkoi vetämään Luffya ranteesta kotia kohti.


	3. Chapter 3

Sen jälkeen kun Luffy ja Usopp näkivät Shanksin ja Mihawikin yhdessä herrat eivät ole saaneet hetkeäkään rauhaa. Luffy ei tietenkään pystynyt pitämään suutansa kiinni ja Usopp oli mukana tukemassa totuutta niin nyt kaikki kaverukset tiesivät heidän opettajiensa suhteesta ja kiusottelivat heitä siitä, Shanks ei ollut moksiskaan nuorten kommenteista vaan päin vastoin piti niistä, Mihawk taas mulkaisi heitä aina murhaavasti jos he olivat aikeissa kommentoida jotakin kesken tunnin.

Sinä päivänä Shanks oli sairaana joten oli joutunut jäämään kotiin ja Mihawk sijaisti Shanksinkin tunteja, ''Mihawk aijotko sä mennä koulun jälkeen mennä hoitamaan Shanksia?'' Usopp kysyi ja Mihawk hiljensi pojan mulkaisemalla tätä vihaisesti. ''Koska te aijotte mennä naimisiin? Kutsutaanko meidät sinne?!'' Luffy kysyi, poika oli kysynyt molemmilta samaa kysymystä viimeiset kaksi viikkoa, ''Se ei poika kuulu sinulle! Lopeta tuon kysyminen jo, alat käydä hermoilleni enemmän kuin normaalisti.'' Mihawk tokaisi ja jatkoi opettamista eikä vastannut enää kertaakaan päivän aikana oppilaidensa hölmöihin kysymyksiin.

Päivän loputtua Mihawk meni kotiin ja teki Shanksille lämmintä keittoa, ''Miten päivä meni..?'' Shanks kysyi köhisten, ''Ihan hyvin meni, lapset kyselivät taas tyhmiä. Se mustahiuksinen poika kyseli taas että koska menemme naimisiin ja kutsutaanko heitä häihin.'' Mihawk vastasi ja toi toiselle ruokaa ja lämmintä juotavaa. Shanks naurahti ja antoi Mihawikin poskelle suukon, ''Hän on vain innoissaan siinä kaikki~'' hän vastasi ja alkoi syömään polttaen suunsa kuumaan ruokaan. Lopun illan he vain olivat ja katsoivat televisiota lopun päivän kunnes Shanks nukahti sohvalle ja Mihawk kantoi tämän sänkyyn.

Thänks hei ku jaksoitte lukea! Jättäkää toki kommenttia haluutteko vielä lisää ja onko jotain toiveita joitain One Piece ficcejä varten vaikkapa?

Jani kiittää ja kuittaa!


End file.
